


POI Wing art

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 5, Trope Bingo Round 8, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art of POI characters with wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Wing Finch

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo square: wingfic


	2. Winged Finch and Clouds




	3. Winged Finch and Moon




	4. Winged Finch on Library




	5. Reese with Fire Wings




	6. Reese with White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo square: wingfic


End file.
